pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter '''also known as '''Commander Jupiter '''or '''Galactic Commander Jupiter is a leading member and Commander of Team Galactic, as well as an antagonist of the Pokemon Heroes Series, specifically in Sinnoh Saga. She is the highest ranking of the Galactic Commanders, after the Boss, even being trusted enough to be put in charge of Team Galactic's Eterna Operations. She is seemingly the only one of the Team Galactic's Commanders who knows of the Boss's true plans, and defends them to their fullest; though Mars may have an idea, it is not entirely sure. Basic Information *Jupiter's height is 5'8" *Jupiter's astrological sign is Aquarius *Jupiter's dream is to see Team Galactic bring peace to the world *Jupiter's favourite food is ice cream, her least favourite food is sardines *It is unknown what Jupiter's hobbies are *Jupiter currently wishes to have a rematch with Sam *Jupiter has currently caught and owned 3 different species of Pokemon: **This includes: ***1/151 Kanto Pokemon ***2/107 Sinnoh Pokemon History Sinnoh Saga Jupiter first appeared in ''Eterna's Tower, ''where she and Mars were commanding Team Galactic from the top floor of the Galactic Eterna Building. Sam and Niya confront the both of them during this chapter, and while Niya chases down and deals with Mars, Sam battles with Jupiter. Jupiter uses her Zubat and Skuntank while Sam uses his Luxray and Staravia. Sam's Luxray isn't strong enough, and is knocked out by Skuntank, causing Sam to call on his Prinplup, and he uses Prinplup to battle Zubat while Staravia takes care of Skuntank. Jupiter looses to Sam, but manages to escape the building by helicopter along with Mars and the rest of Team Galactic, leaving Eterna City behind. Personality Jupiter is shown to be extremely smart and calculating, knowing to distract Sam with a Pokemon battle while she allowed the rest of Team Galactic time to escape the Galactic Eterna Building. She also quickly figured out that Sam's Empoleon would not be used to its new heavy, metallic body during the battle against her Zubat, and tried to use that to her advantage. Aside from that, Jupiter's intelligence has given her the reputation of a very good battler, and one of the strongest of the Team Galactic Administration. Jupiter also seems to be a highly respectful opponent, even for a villain, as she is shown to respect Sam as a strategic duelist, and for his use of strategy she allowed him the time to plan his next moves out of respect. It is also shown that Jupiter does not believe in good or evil, except, choosing to accept the large grey area between. Jupiter also seems to truly believe in Team Galactic's cause, as she defends it as a way of bringing peace and acceptance to the world, their own way. Jupiter could be say to be very philosophical because of this. Jupiter is also very calm and level headed, repeatedly telling Mars not to run her mouth and to keep her calm when Sam and Niya confronted them in the Galactic Eterna Building. She maintained her calm during the entire battle with Sam, and even the ensuing escape afterwards. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Jupiter does not acknowledge herself as evil, but as supporting a cause of peace and progress **She is the only member of Team Galactic so far who is seen defending their cause to this extent Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters Category:Team Galactic